thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cferra
History Chris Ferraiolo aka Cferra has been working on various sites on the Internet since 1998 and got his start just from hanging around a site called X-Club, which was a site dedicated to discussing the X-Men and other assorted comics by Marvel. Sadly, the site is long gone and Cferra moved onto greener pastures helping out in the wide world of Pokémon sites and forums. When X-Club disbanded in late 1998, Cferra became part Mutant Underground. He also began working with a fellow X-Men fan named Ice Phoenix (later Arti Cuno) on the famed Pokémon site ArticunoIsland.com, while also working on the comic book site known as comiXtreme.com with a few people from the X-Club days. While at Articuno.com, Cferra created many Pokémon icons and cursors that have sadly been lost thanks to a computer upgrade. He was also co-head updater, providing Pokémon news to the fansite community. By 2001, Cferra joined the then popular Pokémon website Pokémasters.net, and it wasn't long before he became a moderator there and at two of the other most popular Pokémon sites on the web: Serebii.net and Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden As a member of the Pokémon fansite community, Chris eventually became moderator at all three forums in little under a year thanks to experience. After a DDOS attack at Serebii.net in 2003, Chris became an administrator until 2005. During this time, he was known as Ledian_X because he thought a Pokémon related name would be a good idea. Eventually, Chris had to leave Comixtreme due to time constraints. Eventually, he stopped working at the Pokémon sites while still visiting them from time to time. A year after leaving Serebii, Chris began writing in the site's Non Pokémon fanfiction area, where today he still writes stories based on his own made-up superheroes. As for TPM and BMG, he still visits them and provides a little help to the webmaster of Serebii.net, even though he's no longer an administrator. At BMG, he can be found in the comics' area. Before leaving the operations of the sites, he did leave the fansite community icons of Pokémon from every generation. Will he make Generation V ones? It's hard to say. He did also help to form the leading Pokémon wiki, Bulbapedia, which is what Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden aka Bulbagarden evolved into. Chris found out about Thatguywiththeglasses.com on Youtube. More specifically, he watched the Pokémon the First Movie review ThatGuyWithTheGlasses made as the Nostalgia Critic, and right away he was reminded of how much people back on Serebii.net and the other Pokémon sites hated the bad dubbing. From then on, he followed TGWTG to its move to its own website. He did show the review to many Pokémon fans and of course they got a kick out of it. After a couple months of ghosting around, Chris decided to make a blog about anything and everythng that came to mind. He'd post a text movie review or talk about anything, including the five most funniest sites on the Internet. Even though he isn't technically a staff member, he does feel like one after contirbuting comments and reviews to the site. Hopefully, people will take notice of his work as he continues to blog. Cferra in Real Life Chris is 29 years old and currently helps his dad with office computer issues at his dental practice. He really wants to get the stories that he writes published and hopes that someday it'll happen. More than anything, he'd like those stories to be a comic, despite friends wanting it to be in novel form. Chris has also majored in Political Science at Merrimack College in North Andover, Mass. There, he graduated with honors in 2002. He enjoys reading comics by Marvel and isn't afraid to critique their storylines. He also plays various Nintendo games (including the Pokémon series) when not working for his dad or helping on the site.